leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Crossover Special - Kurumi, the Code Nightmare
IMPORTANT NOTE (DISCLAIMER): THIS CHARACTER IS NOT MINE AND ALSO THE IMAGES ARE NOT MINE TOO. CHARACTER DATA SOURCE: http://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kurumi_Tokisaki ALL NUMBERS CAN BE CHANGED Kurumi, The Code Nightmare is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Kurumi leaves time dials on her current position every seconds and every time Kurumi is killed. Time dials last for seconds. |description2= Kurumi can teleport on any time dials globally. Teleport can be activate by right-clicking on the chosen time dial while on the base platform. Upon activation, Kurumi channels for 3 seconds, upon completion, teleports to the chosen time dial. The chosen time dial will be removed upon sucessful teleport. |targeting= Time Eater is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |cooldown = |additional = *'Time dials' are visible to all champions. *'Time dials' does not grant . **However, this can be exempted to a chosen time dial during the channeling. }} Kurumi aims her guns at the targeted direction, dealing damage and all enemy unit hit for 2 seconds and collides with the first enemy champion unit hit. |description2= Kurumi can reactivate Crippling Bullets within 4 seconds after the first activation, dealing the same damage and for second on all enemy units recently damaged and slowed by Kurumi's first Crippling Bullet. Fresh targets are instead. |leveling= }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype=health + mana per cast |target range =600 |speed = 1800 |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting ='Crippling Bullets' is a skillshot. |additional = *'Crippling Bullets' health cost will be removed once Kurumi's health is insufficient. **However, Crippling Bullets will not be available if her mana is insufficient, even if there is enough health. *'Crippling Bullets' removes the existing on an enemy units previously damaged by a Crippling Bullets once Kurumi successfully them. }} Crippling Bullets and Expedite's health cost are converted to Grey health instead. Grey health last for 5 seconds while out of combat until converted to health or Kurumi returns to base platform. |description2= Kurumi unleashes the shadows beneath her feet, creating a territory around her for 3 seconds. Enemy units and Kurumi's clone who died within the territory grants Kurumi a portion of Grey health. Grey health gained is tripled against enemy champion units. |description3=At the end of duration, Kurumi constricts the territory, rapidly healing her based on the total Grey health she harvested and damaging enemy units within the territory. |leveling2= }}|Grey health harvested (against champion unit/s)| }}}} |leveling3= %|health}} Grey Health}} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |effect radius=650 |projectile = |targeting='City of Devouring Time' is a self, point-blank area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block the ability |additional= }} |costtype=% maximum health + mana |cooldown=20 |description = Kurumi grants herself bonus movement speed and for 5 seconds and is for the whole duration. |description2 = If Expedite is casted while out of combat for 7 seconds, Kurumi will become towards single-targeted abilities and cannot be declared basic attacks on her for the whole duration until Kurumi takes in damage, uses basic attack or abilities, wherein, the duration is further reduced to seconds. |description3 = |leveling= }} }} |targeting = Expedite is a self-targeted buff |spellshield = |additional = *'Kurumi' is toward single-target abilities (e.g. , , etc.) and cannot be declared basic attacks on her but Kurumi can still be damaged from abilities that not unit-targeted (e.g. , , etc.). *Health cost and minion damage doesn't end the untargetability. }} Kurumi converts all existing time dials into her clones. |description2= If cast on Kurumi, orders all clones to gather to her and follow her. If cast on a clone, Kurumi switches places with a clone. |description3=If Kurumi has an existing clones, Time Eater is paused. |description4= |cooldown = |targeting= Empress of Entropy is a point-blank, multiple summon. |effect range= | }} |leveling = }} |damagetype= |spelleffects = |spellshield = |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Pets |damage = 100% AD |damagetype = physical |range = 580 |attackspeed = 100% |armor = 100% |magicresist = 100% |movespeed = 100% |control = Autonomous |targeting = Champion |onhit = Kurumi's clones does not apply on-hit effects. |spelleffect = |protection = Kurumi's clone/s' attacks can be , , and/or mitigated if Kurumi's clone/s is . |abilities = ;Disposition of Other Self Kurumi's clones takes in 1% additional damage per . ;Malicious Intents While Kurumi's clone is Kurumi, enemy champion's recently damaged by Crippling Bullets are prioritized by the Kurumi's clone/s. ;Pacemaker Kurumi's clones are granted with 70% bonus movement speed while out of combat. ;Sacrifice Kurumi's clones who died while inside the City of Devouring Time's territory grants Kurumi with bonus Grey health. }} Quotes Hide= |-| Show= Champion Select ;Pick *After I am done, I will destroy this world. Upon Starting a Game *Ara ara, what do we have here? *An ally? Such rare occurence... Attacking *Fight Idiot! *Make me proud! *Satisfy me, that is an order! *I only respect dead, unmoving people. *Scatter their corpse! *Let them bleed. *Leave no life behind. Movement *Now that I've think of it... where's my cat? *This place is really interesting. *Trees, rivers ... all of these will be ruined in one day *A bunny! Wait, it is not... *I see a bullet shot through a head... hey that's me! *Let their bodies pave the way. *Losers should bury their heads. *Humility is head lowered under ground. *I've started it, no one can stop me. *At my first step on Valoran did I knew destruction awaits for me. *Millennia to centuries, centuries to years, years into days, all in the blink of an eye. Joke (Kurumi summons a clone...) * Kurumi: Go on. ** Clone: What did the digital clock said to grandpa clock? *** Kurumi: What is it? **** Clone:"Look grandpa, no hands!" ***** Kurumi: Good. * Kurumi: Say something. ** Clone: If I shoot myself and dies, am I stronger or weaker? *** Kurumi: (shoots the clone, clone dies.) **** Kurumi: ...stronger. (ugh!) * Kurumi: Try me. ** Clone: What did the demon said to the visitor? *** Kurumi: What is it? **** Clone: "HELLo!" ***** Kurumi: (shoots the clone, clone dies.) ****** Kurumi: am I that embarrassing?! * Kurumi: Speak. ** Clone: What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening. *** Kurumi: What's the answer? **** Clone: A Human. ***** Kurumi: Great! Taunt *Even a weakling deserves a warm greeting... before they ended up as a cold corpse. *I hope you can satisfy me ... before I consume you. *Toys should be treated with care... broken ones can go to trash. *The tougher they are, the bigger the mess. ;Taunt *You reminded me of a naive, clingy, little princess. ;Taunt *You're such ... *gasp*... a Poro... *If you are killed, can I keep that worthless pet of your...- not that I loved it! *That puppy is not feeling well... can I give it a hug!? ;Taunt *You're cute, if I kill you, can I stuff you and make you my doll? ;Taunt *You do not control time, city boy, and so don't be proud of it. It is just an illusion. *Watch where you zap that precious toy of yours. You're in my boundary of time. ;Taunt *A repeated offender, I see. *You think you can cheat me? We'll see. Respawn *That brat didn't finished her work! *Tho other me became stupid, I've come to fix it as soon as possible. *They might have killed my clone, but this time its their turn to die. Upon Killing an Enemy Champion *Your death will not be in vain. *I hope you understand it in afterlife. *Your sacrifice has a worth. Upon Casting Crippling Bullets *Tick-tock! *Eat this! *Time's up! *Kill time! Upon Casting City of Devouring Time *All is mine! *Knock knock! All dead. *Shadow flows within me. *Agony...! Followed by silence. Upon Casting ' Expedite' *Driven by madness! *Relentless! *A mistake to fight me! Upon Casting Empress of Entropy *Now you see me, now you're dead! *Nothing will stop me! ;Upon walking to nearby Clones. * Clone: Such beautiful individual in the midst of the battle! ** Kurumi: You flatter me. Madam! * Kurumi: Spread terror! ** Clone: So be it! * Clone: The angel of the battlefield...? ** Kurumi: No, the mistress of death. Biography Hide= |-| Show= Female |render = Baristar_Tokisaki.jpg |birthplace = Unknown |race =Spirit |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = Unknown }} Summoned into the land of Valoran, Kurumi Tokisaki, dubbed as the worst Spirit started to harvest time in order to empower herself and to kill the First Spirit that will bring end to all of the origins of the Spirits. Of course, she knew the task is not easy enough as she knew powerful foes awaits for her and she will not hesitate to bring destruction upon them in order not to hinder her ulterior motives. |-| In Dark Time= In a dark time, the eye begins to see, I meet my shadow in the deepening shade; I hear my echo in the echoing wood--'' ''A lord of nature weeping to a tree. I live between the heron and the wren, Beasts of the hill and serpents of the den. What's madness but nobility of soul '' ''At odds with circumstance? The day's on fire! I know the purity of pure despair, My shadow pinned against a sweating wall. That place among the rocks--is it a cave, Or a winding path? The edge is what I have. A steady storm of correspondences! '' ''A night flowing with birds, a ragged moon, '' ''And in broad day the midnight come again! A man goes far to find out what he is--'' ''Death of the self in a long, tearless night, All natural shapes blazing unnatural light. Dark, dark my light, and darker my desire. '' ''My soul, like some heat-maddened summer fly, Keeps buzzing at the sill. Which I is I? A fallen man, I climb out of my fear. '' ''The mind enters itself, and God the mind, '' ''And one is One, free in the tearing wind. '' ::::::::::::::'- In a Dark Time''' ::::::::::::::'' by Theodore Roethke'' |-| Liar Liar= Liar Liar Ron, one of the soldiers who guards the entrance of the village called Billaurel, is now on duty. He has been scaling the walls together with his companions as they made their rounds. He was very tired and his legs are now beginning to stiff. He sat for a while as he tried to ease himself. The group stops walking immediately and stared at him. “What’s wrong, mate?” “Nothing. I think I just need a rest.” Bhelsk, a spearman and one of Ron’s band, asked him and when he received his answer, Bhelsk chuckled for a while. It seems that Ron is right, most of them are tired and they’ve made their rounds several times that he lost count. Bhelsk glanced his fellow guards. “I think you’re right, mate, I’m tired too.” “Resting for a moment is not bad at all.” Bhelsk stared Ron in disbelief, then toward his other companions, who seems to be agreeing Ron and chuckled again. “Ha, why not?!” Bhelsk guffawed for a moment and look left and right. The walls of Billaurel are too wide and too thick. He felt Billaurel is secure even if they will be resting for a moment. Bhelsk immediately sat on the grass, back flat on the wall. He scanned the woods opposite of the walls. Most of his bands either leans on the wall or sat like he did. “May the mighty walls of Billaurel gave us shade from the sun.” Ron chanted some words as he watched the walls upward and removed his helmet. Just for a moment, he pulled something out of his cloth and produced a wineskin filled with wine of the finest quality. Bhelsk notices Ron drinking the wine and approached him. “Pray me, Ron, where did you get that?” “From the tavern this morning, I was supposed to finished it before ongoing duty.” Ron said as he offered Bhelsk the wine. Suddenly, a cute cat appeared by the bush. Ron and Bhelsk stared to it and chuckled for a while. It purred at them. Bhelsk immediately picked up a stone and threw it toward the cat, intending to scare it rather than hurt it... ...but the rock disappeared in midair and the cat didn’t notice it but continued purring at them. “What the...” Bhelsk didn’t finished what he said when someone or something emerged out of the woods. It was a girl with astonishing beauty and filled with elegance. Ron, Bhelsk and the rest of the band observed the girl in awe. The girl’s dress is made out of orange and black frills with uneven twin tail. She wears a big crimson net on her head to hold her hair. Bhelsk suddenly stood up, intended on approaching. “Well, hello there, noble beauty, are you lost in the woods?” The girl did not speak, instead she grinned unnaturally. Bhelsk notices that the girl is carrying the rock that he threw toward the cat. He is mildly surprised. The girl suddenly took a step forward and Bhelsk immediately felt terror all over him for no reason. He unconsciously step back as the girl advances. “Slow down, girl, I don’t want to hurt ya.” Bhelsk warns her while gripping the spear and pointing it toward her. The girl just ignores it and continues to walk toward them. Bhelsk, out of fear, drove his spear toward the girl. Ron and the rest of the band was shocked when Bhelsk did it and tried to stop him. Bhelsk spear didn’t caught anything but the wind. He was outbalanced and ends up sitting on the floor. He let go of his spear and it plants itself on the ground. Bhelsk witnesses the girl hovering over them, a flintlock pistol and musket each points at them. He can still see the vicious grin on her face. He stared hard right on her own eyes. It was too late. BANG Ron fell down the ground, blood and his wine already spilling. BANG ... another lay flat, face first. Bhesk realizes it for the first time; he encountered not a girl, but a witch... no, a monster! The rest of the band immediately took action, grabbing their own weapons and charges right toward the girl. One tried to slash her but she easily evades it and retaliates in return. BANG The man fell down with a broken sword, blood sputtering out of his mouth. Bhelsk stood up and ran away cowardly. The sound of the gun blast still resonating in the air. He intended to warn the others inside the Billaurel. He didn’t think it twice. He left his band massacred by the monster. The guards inside the Billaurel were confused when they saw Bhelsk terrified. “Sound the bells, dammit, sound the bells!!!” Bhelsk yelled as loud as he could but became speechless when another stranger joined the guards. It was grinning like a fool. Bhelsk couldn’t not denied it. It was the monster again! All of the guards fell down in the wink of an eye, ridden with bullets. Bhelsk was horrified but this time he grab one of the sword of the soldier and immediately strike her. “You monster!” To his surprised, right on her chest, Bhelsk managed to drive it right on it. He can feel his hands violently shaking. The girl suddenly kneel down and spit some blood on the ground but she keeps on grinning like crazy. He let go of the planted weapon. The ground below the girl seemed to open and revealed the darkness. It grabs the girl, swallowing it slowly until it disappeared. Bhelsk rapidly collected his breath and thinks about it. Is it over? Did he won? He knew there’s no more time and immediately ran toward the village. To his surprise, the village was very silent as if there is no life. Terror struck him again. Bhelsk entered every house he encounters, and to his surprise, no one is there. It seems his guts are right after all. Ringing the bell is worthless at this moment. He must escape this place right now! The winds howl around him and made him shiver. It was so strong it interrupted his thinking abruptly. “Kukukuku...” Bhelsk hears a wicked cackle behind him and immediately his hair on his back rose. Cold touched his spine. “...you thought you’ve won?” The girl said. Bhelsk slowly turns around and witnesses the same girl, smiling at him. Her heterotrophic eyes still amazes him. Her left eyes appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. He froze for a moment. BANG Bhelsk lies down on his stomach; his leg was shot and bleeding profusely. He was crying. “W-What do you want?” Bhelsk stuttered. For a moment, he was overshadowed then felt a weight on his back. He glances back and is shock to see the girl sitting on his own back as if it is a failed piggyback ride. Bhelsk feels the pain running on his chest. The girl immediately pulls his hair and forcibly raises his head high. He heard a cocked flintlock pistol and its muzzle touches his temple. He was ready to die. “W-What did I do?” Bhelsk stammers as he struggles with his breathing. The girl chuckles for a moment then lowers her head by his ear. “You tried to hurt my kitten...” Bhelsk hears her serene voice that ends with an audible lick on her lips. “But I...” “It was too late for you.” The girl said. Bhelsk became wide-eyed. He now realized why this monster is a terrible liar. It wasn’t the kitten she was aiming for but at them, the people of Billaurel itself. The girl felt his realization, and uncontrollably let out a burst of laughter as if she was celebrating her plot being revealed and at the same time Bhelsk’s playful defeat. BANG Blood and matter was scattered on the ground and the girl immediately the girl stood up. It seems her satisfaction has ended here. She walked away, wiping the blood that splattered on her porcelain face and licks the back of her hand, savoring the bitter taste of the blood. It was a nice game but it is not enough. She thought. Her mouth instantly pulls into a frown for a moment then recalls something out of her mind. Her eyes are now set straight to another village nearby she spies at the great distance. “Hello, neighbor...” She whispers at the air before she disappears within the realm of shadows. |-| Category:Custom champions